


See it to believe it (Hope you can keep it)

by xXAnonymousSociopathXx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Tony Stark, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnonymousSociopathXx/pseuds/xXAnonymousSociopathXx
Summary: Au! Tony finds himself in Canon! Tony's world where everything he fought tooth and nail for no longer exist. Canon! Tony has found himself in another universe with weird twists and illogical happenings, after all how could he have a lover, a family, and total support and acceptance and have it be true? Watch the Tony's navigate their switched lives.Edit: I changed the summary as I've changed the direction this stories going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever publishing my writing so please be gentle. I appreciate constructive criticism and if I make mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I re: edited this whole entire thing yay!

Tony feels as if he should've seen this coming. He had thought that maybe, _just maybe,_  he finally belonged, finally had a family. Don't get him wrong he _adores_ Rhodey, and Pepper, even Happy, but they have their own lives. Rhodey with the military thanks to rehab and Dr. Cho and his braces that helped him walk again. Pepper and his relationship are on amiable terms but its still a little awkward after their own romance crashed and died. Even Happy is doing fine on his own with boxing and his vacation.

 _( Unbeknownst to Tony they all love him but don't know how to show him in a way he'll accept, always giving, never feeling worthy, he's not enough - never **never** ever enough_ -).

Deep down he's not surprised he _saw_ how they never accepted him, always judging before giving him a chance, but he stayed in denial and it bit him in the ass in the end.

His breath is ragged, his fingers are going numb, and he can't connect to Friday so he knows that help won't come or at least won't make it in time. _( He's dying in the end, and he's not quite sure he's that opposed)_ Tony can't help the tear that trails down his cheek, after all, he had thought that Steve was his _friend_ that he could place his _fragile_ **trust** in him, and Steve had literally ripped his heart out and crushed it.

 _( There is no mercy or remorse in his eyes, just like there is no guilt in his heart, because,_ **he** _was in the right he didn't just leave his supposed 'friend' for dead in a warehouse after seeing his parents murder - after being told that Steve_ **knew** _and had lied to him and used_ his _money and resources to find the very man who murdered his parents -_ **he** _was in the right despite going on and on about unity and honesty -_   **he** _was right despite the hypocrisy -_ **he** _was right to beat his teammate bloody and abandon him_ **he** _-)_.

Tony is completely numb by now he's _so, so_ very tired he just wants to rest even though his mind is screaming that _he can't_  and he _knows he really_ _shouldn't_ Tony's helpless as his eyes flutter shut and he sees no more.

_(His breathing stops the moment reinforcements arrive and they had to take extreme measures to ensure he survived and even then it wasn't guaranteed...Rhodey knew Tony never wanted Extremis but,_ ~~Rhodey, Pepper,Harley,Peter,JARVIS~~ _, couldn't live without him.)_

* * *

Pain. Hot. Cold. It was all he could register. His body  _burned_ and  _seared_ with pain, he knew logically that it would end either on its own or when his body shut down from the stress and he died. Despite knowing that he couldn't help but feel as if it lasted forever - it  ** _hurt_  **\- before it finally -mercifully - stopped.

* * *

 

Tony didn't really get to wake up before his mind was bombarded with information -  **too** _much it's **too** much -_ somehow it miraculously stopped before it all faded to black his mind shutting down to protect itself.

Faint voices roused him back into awareness, "He's fine.....reacted.....Extremis." "Miracle!" "Why?....need..help?"

"Hope....sorry.." "Need....you." "want...maybe?....sound......Mr.Stark sir..." "Dumb......please.....mechanic...."

"Tony....."

* * *

 

Tony woke up to the worried and stressed faces of Rhodey and Pepper.

Opening his mouth to try and talk all that came was a dry hack, gaining their attention.

"Tony your awake! Are you okay? Let me get you some water!" Pepper babbled halfway through the door already.

Rhodey half laughed half sobbed as he launched himself towards his brother in a hug. "Hey honeybear, missed me?" Tony joked tried to come of as reassuring but falling ridiculously short, no doubt.

"Goddammit Tony I was so scared Pepper and I -" 

"Rhodes! Calm down I'm fine now, I'm fine." He says, voice cracking with emotion.

"I know -- I  _know_ its just - just been rough without you." Rhodey says smiling sadly before abruptly changing the subject.

"Pepper's gonna chew you out just you wait! What were you thinking?" Tony immediately winces. "That's the thing I  _wasn't._ " He mumbled petulantly. ( _Or he put too much faith and trust in the wrong people.)_

"That's for damn sure going off on your own!! To Siberia!? Tony - ", Tony let Rhodey's voice drift off into the background just listening to the comforting worried tones wash over him. And though he felt guilty for stressing him he can't help but be happy that Rhodey was  _worrying_ over  _him_ , it was a nice feeling, Rhodey's familiar exasperated fondness.

"Tony! I got your water! Do you?-" Pepper came in her face pinched with concern gesturing towards the bottle an unspoken question in her eyes.

"Yeah Pep." He rasps. "You can hand it to me."

Unsure if Tony was being 100% honest she stares for a long minute before nodding, carefully handing over the bottle. "Here you go Mr. Stark."

Taking a long sip he gives a slight smile, " Always a pleasure Ms. Potts."

And Tony for the first time in a long, _long_ time felt peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sly smirk* If you review or even give a few ideas I'll update more!  
> Hope you enjoooy!


	2. Chapter 2

He never wanted this. He never asked for this,  _or_ the million other shitty things that happened to him, but  _this_ \- **this**  was the breaking point.

He had been broken and reborn -  ** _re_** _forged -_ so many times before this. It always took a piece of him as the price of surviving. And now,  _now_ he even lost his  _humanity_. He wasn't even human anymore! And at times ( _the majority of the time_ ) he just felt so lost.

He had Pepper and Rhodes, JARVIS, and Peter.  _Hell_ even Happy called him and was emotional! But - _but_  ...sometimes he just felt so  **alone**. The tower feels empty and cold, and though it hadn't  _ever_ felt like home, what its become was 10 times worse.

Despite this he doesn't get the chance to mourn because he's to busy being swamped by the press, the paparazzi, the Accords, the SI, and his own guilty conscience, and even though he's run ragged and tired and stressed and up to his neck with issues **he** has to deal with... he pushes through it, for Peter and the others out there with powers that need help.

Weeks later everything's settled down as well as it can and he can _finally_ breathe - he thinks to himself about the many regrets he has but hopes he can do better -  **no** he _has_ to do better he can't afford anything less. He's Tony - Fucking - Stark. Genius. Futurist. Billionaire. Philanthropist. He **can** do this. ( _He desperately hopes_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaa....aayy. I'm sorry that there wasn't much its 2 in the morning and yeah this was all I got *gestures above* so sorry. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for not updating this sooner. I have a very rough, semi draft of the next chapter so hopefully I'll update that faster.

Training with the New Avengers was fun and easy. After a few sessions they just flowed seamlessly with the occasional mess up. 

Tony loved it and cherished the times they all spent together, it was so different from the old Avengers more  _real_ ,  _authentic_ ,  _genuine_ and he liked it.

"Boss the Accords Council is calling." FRIDAY'S voice rang out. Sighing in exhaustion he straightens his shoulders bracing himself. "Okay baby girl. Put em' through." Smiling his best press smile, he inquires the reason of their calling.

"What has you calling my friendly abode? ", He questions his persona firmly in place. "We're pardoning the Rogue Avengers -". Disbelief spreads throughout his body, his ears ringing as the only thing that runs through his head is that sentence on repeat. ' _No_.' His face closed off and pale he mechanically cuts off the call silently marching out the training room wanting - no _needing_ to get to an isolated safe place he can hole himself in.

* * *

 

Accepting that the Rogues were coming back was hard. He really didn't want to, but he did and was decidedly unhappy about it. Pepper and Rhodey were frothing at the teeth, furious about their return.

The New Avengers were unimpressed but were reserving their judgement.

After accepting this tidbit he set on preparing himself. The majority of his attention focused on surviving the upcoming shit storm.

Expecting things to go wrong  _months_ from now he was woefully unprepared for when it all went to hell _far_ sooner then he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enough. So sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my two works are so similar I decided to do a while new twist and add a new element to it. *Evil grin*  
> I've also twisted the summary a little too.

' _Uggh okay where am I?_ ' Tony thinks looking around. Seeing nothing but semi-wrecked buildings in a ghost town he gets up careful of his pounding head.

Footsteps can be barely heard and the only reason he knows is because of how sensitive and hyperaware his senses are.

"Tony! Tony!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Winter!" He semi shouts back wincing when the noise chaffs his sensitive hearing.

"Tony!" Bucky shouts upon arrival relief pouring out of him only noticeable in scent. He flinches noticeably at the noise and Bucky notices immediately, misinterpreting he backs away. 

Reflexively whining Tony shifts forward towards him. Bucky cautiously moves closer until he rested in front of him. Critically looking Tony over for any injuries he spots a few artificial ones that should heal up fine. Narrowing his eyes in displeasure at the bruises and cuts Bucky looks back up into Tony's eyes and waits for him to say something or leave. Tony does neither.

Instead Tony moves into him and curls up on his chest in only his ripped wrinkled tee and loose rumpled skinny jeans. Which begs to question where's his undersuit? And his armor?

Blinking in shock Bucky does nothing his hands hovering awkwardly before Tony makes a distressed noise prompting him to automatically sooth and pet him. "Everything is so _sharp,_ Yasha it _hurts."_  Tony whispers burrowing in Bucky's warmth further. Furrowing his brow and looking side to side Bucky hurriedly tries to think of something that would help. ' _A massage?_ ' He wonders before hesitantly pressing down on Tony's shoulders and rubbing in light circles.

Crooning Tony melts pushing into it body akin to pudding. "You like that?" Bucky questions his voice lower than a whisper, laughing slightly. Tony nods floppily humming an affirmative. "If you stop I'll kill you." Tony says. Bucky accidentally pauses before hastily continuing. "Okay I won't." He smiles wildly shaking his head wonderous at the teasing banter he's doing with _Tony._ The man he's admired and watched for the past month and then some if you count the news.

"Your fingers are heaven." Tony moans. "Seriously. I had no idea..." he trails off turning into goo when Bucky hit the right spot. ' _Should_ _definitely have him do this again. Especially when I shift_.' "You've been holding back on me. Traitor. How could you." He accuses. Bucky smiles again, "You caught me. Traitor is a little harsh though isn't it? I mean this traitor _could_ just stop?" He teases. Tony's eyes shoot open, "Nooo. Your not a traitor. I retract that statement." He looks up with puppy eyes looking adorably pathetic. "Good." Bucky smirks satisfied.  _'Only a few minutes with Tony and I smile more than I have in months.'_

All good things usually come with an end...as is the same with _this_ moment when their interrupted by Black Widow.

"You found him, good." She says monotone.

_"Natasha?"_ Tony questions incredulous. ' _What is_ she _doing here?'_ Tony furrows his brows, his full lips frowning. ' _She **knows** better.'_

Bucky's face immediately lost all warmth and the tenseness that had left him returned with vengeance. Dropping his hands from Tony's face he doesn't move Tony from his chest, he simply turns to her meeting her emotionless gaze with his blank intense one. She drops her gaze unable to handle all of his intense focus on her and her hand unconsciously strays towards where he shot her before she restrains herself, acting as if it never happened. 

Unimpressed he continues to stare blankly. "право." She subtly flinches at the use of Russian and hurriedly for a black widow says her piece and leaves. "You should report back to the others and head to the jet were getting ready to leave."

' _As if they'd leave without Tony.'_ Bucky thinks. 

"I'm suprised she bothered us, after all the last time..." Tony trails off smirking savagely. Caught off guard by the threatening tone and dangerous smirk he stares for a good long moment feeling his pants tighten. ' _That was hot.'_ Bucky closes his eyes as if pained. ' _Tony insinuating threats turns me on..._. _good to know_.'

"Ton-" He says before getting cut off. "Mr. Stark! And Mr. Whitewolf sir!" Spider-Man cries.

"Peter!" He shouts back before flinching and covering his ears.

 "Mr. Stark are you okay? We were all looking for you and you wouldn't respond and Mr. Loki and Dr. Strange are really worried and feel bad and-" "Kid slow down there." Tony says waving his hand. "And uh can you lower your volume? The noises are driving me crazy." Spider-Man looks appropriately sheepish, "Of course Mr. Stark sir, I'm sorry I was just worrried." "It's fine.'' Tony waves off. "Now to make it up to me come here." Spider-Man does. "Hug me." Tony demands. "What?" Spider-Man whisper yells his masks eyes blown wide. "You heard me." "But- but- but -" Tony gives a look to Bucky. The Winter Soldier cuts the stuttering spider off and tugs him forward into the hug.

"Group hug! I've always wanted a group hug with Mr. Stark and Mr. Whitewolf sir. This is a dream come true everybody else will be so jealous." Peter nervously rants. "Your lucky your so adorable." Bucky mutters. "What was that sir?" "I said your cute." Peter dramatically gasps, "The Winter Soldier thinks I'm cute? Awesome."

"As cute as this is I'll have to cut this short. Let us leave. Shall we?" Loki smirks, swirling his hand and engulfing them all in a swirl of green gold magic.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was fighting the latest small fry villain with the New Avengers, testing the boundaries of their practice in real scenarios instead of simulated and everything was going well. 

Then suddenly it wasn't. He was just flying and observing everyone when an multitude of small explosions went off near Stephen Strange. Setting his course towards there, he sees Stephen chant something intricate gold -orange matrices filling the air when glowing green catches his eye and he spots Loki looking vindictive and casting a spell. They launch their attacks and time seems to stall for a long moment when the two magic spells clash, then everything explodes before reversing and imploding on itself.

Green, gold, and orange fill his vision before bright blue then finally black.

\- * - * -

Shooting up he looks around worried knowing the last moment he was conscious Stephen and Loki were in potential danger. 

 All thoughts of worry about others temporarily die as he comes face to face with a huge ass wolf. Freezing he tries to make zero sudden movements. "Hey there big guy, how about you not tear off my face, yeah?" He asks lackluster.

The wolf does nothing only sniffing and eyeing him.

"You haven't killed me yet so that's a good thing. You wouldn't happen to have seen a guy with a magical sentient coat by any chance would you?" The huge wolf doesn't respond and merely gives him a blank judging stare. "Yeah that's what I thought." He winces. 

The monstrous black and grey wolf moves closer and Tony's heart is just about in his throat but he doesn't move. Sniffing Tony the wolf buts his head this way and that, licking his face and hair before backing off and just sitting there in front of him. 

"Did you just- did you just groom me!?" Tony splutters.  

No response. 

Tony sighs. 

"I'm lost - with a huge ass fucking wolf that apparently _doesn't_ want to eat me. Awesome." He sighs.

* * *

 

"Where's Tony!?" Loki shouts.

"What happened?" Rhodey asks.

"We lost him in the explosion." Dr. Strange says face grim.

"We have to find him." War Machine states fearful of losing Tony  _again_ and so  _soon_.

"We know." They reply.

"I'm gonna inform the rest of the team." 

"Everyone's aware and on the look out." Rhodes informs. 

Anxious they all non verbally agree to finish their fights as soon as possible to search for Tony. 

On the other side of the city Bucky finishes off every last one of his enemy with zealousness, then sets out to find a high vantage point to pin point the likely destination of where Tony could be.

Instinctively choosing a district he heads off searching for their missing and possibly injured teammate, worry weighing heavy on his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and opinions? I'd love to hear them!  
> (Okay this was supposed to be posted a month ago but school and other occupations distracted me. And so now I have to review all my notes because I forgot the importance of something's. Oops.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Life sucks." Tony laments uncaring that it's to a wolf. The wolf huffs looking offended. "Don't look so prissy, its true." Its face got worse. "But," Tony says soft. "Its turning around. I finally feel like I belong." Tony turns his head to face the large wolf. "Its a nice feeling." He whispers soft. The wolf lays down and sticks its huge nose into is hair snuffling again before gently licking his cheek.

"Gross." Tony says with no heat.

Another offended huff. Brows furrowing Tony really looks at the wolf. Its huge bigger than a pony but smaller than a horse and made of pure lean muscles. Its fur is shaggy but glossy, obviously cared for, blackand a sleek silver and gunmetal grey. It's eyes are predatory and intelligent, the color a hypnotising pale silver lined in cool ice blue.

"I almost feel as if you can understand me."

The wolf shuffles back abruptly looking confused. Cocking it's head it nudges him whining pawing at him lightly as if begging. Wary of the wolf's dagger like claws Tony warily touches its paws and sets it down. "What's wrong buddy?" Tony questions. The wolf whines ducking its big head down, its big paws covering his head. "Hey, hey are you okay?" Tony asks concerned urging the wolf as if it might answer him and tell him what's wrong. 

The wolf gets up and looks at him for a long moment before disappearing. "Whoa hey wait! Where are you going!" Tony stands up yelling. 

Sighing he plops down defeated. Rustling noises catches his attention and he looks back in the same direction the wolf came from. "Wolf-? Oh." Tony pauses taking in Bucky Barnes in all his scuffled glory. "Your not the wolf."

Emerging from behind the trees Bucky somehow manages to shoot him an even more worried look than the one he was sporting. "Tones? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, the real question is are  _you_? Barnes your acting...strange."

"Barnes? You haven't called me Barnes in months Tony." Bucky said hurt and worry all conveyed in his tone.

"Okay. I'm confused, when have I ever  _not_ called you Barnes? Except for that one time I called you RoboCop. And Red October but that wasn't directly so it doesn't count." 

Bucky quirks a half smirk at him in brief amusement before concern rules out. "Tony, sweetheart, I think something's wrong." Alarmed Tony shoots up. "What? What is it?" Shhing him Bucky settles Tony down. "Its just, you didn't recognize me, and sweetheart -" Eyebrows raised in surprise. "we've mat - we've been in a relationship for months now. Past surnames that's for sure." Bucky concludes.

"…....………" Tony's silence is deafening and Bucky grows more and more worried, frequently twitching. "..Tony?"

"Is this a joke?" Tony whispers angry. Struck Bucky reels back hurt flashing across his face, "No! How low do you think of me?" Tony sighs wiping a hand down his face. "I don't, it was just a knee jerk reaction. So, I'm missing memories?" Bucky nods. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting with the New Avengers and getting caught in the backlash of Loki and Stephen's magic." Bucky hums but looks a little confused and clearly pondering of when this might have happened. "I don't get what you mean when you say I don't recognize you, I clearly do." Tony points out. 

Bucky looks up, "Oh, that. You didn't recognize my shift. Speaking of not remembering that, the timeline doesn't add up. How do you remeber the New Avengers and fighting with them but not my shift? You fought and knew my shift earlier than that."

"Yeah about that I have no idea what your talking about. Shift? What do you mean by that?" 

They both look at each other and share a look. Clearly all is not what it seems. 

"Shit." Bucky curses.

"Obviously this is much more dire than previously assumed." Tony says voice dry.

* * *

Shaking off the tingling sensation encompassing him Tony growls at Loki in irritation. "Little more warning next time Loki. You know that teleporting suddenly like that is disorienting." 

All eyes stare at him in shock taken aback. "Mr. Stark sir, are you alright?" Raising an imperious eyebrow he nods, "Yeah perfectly fine kiddo, why?" 

"Its just that- you um - you know what never mind." He stammers.

A headache pounds his head and he imperceptibly grimaces having a hard time to think. Showing nothing on his face he gives none of the traitors any ammo to hurt him with. Honing in on his Yasha he walks over already bored with the wait of the debriefing. 

"Hello handsome." He purrs pulling himself close to Bucky. Stiff but not unwelcoming Bucky glances down, "Tony." 

"No more massages?" He pouts fluttering his lashes. 

Bucky smirks, a quick flash. "I'm 'fraid not."

Tony gasps and pulls away slightly, "You really are cruel. Not rubbing out all the terrible, terrible, even  _painful_ kinks." He adds to give incentive.

Bucky's eyes flash but he does nothing. "Need to stay vigilant." Understanding dawns and Tony turns around no longer showing his back, pressing into Bucky, his back to Bucky's chest he coldly gazes at all who stare. 

None rise to the challenge and he feels a sharp burst of primalistic pleasure.

Bucky stares down at this tiny amazing person who just stared down everyone _for him_  and feels warmth flood through him. Squeezing his hip lightly he leans down and whispers next to his ear, " _Thank you_." Pulling back he nods, hiding a smug smirk that wants to come out when he feels Tony shudder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I felt so bad I wrote an extra chapter to go with the last chapter. I had no idea how to end it though so if its a little awkward, now you know why.


End file.
